


you must be grass man

by choimiah



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimiah/pseuds/choimiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae learns never to buy costumes that will determine what kind of man he is off of Craigslist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must be grass man

Youngjae weeps for the loss of his integrity as he lies on his bed, body wrapped in sheer oppression. It would be ideal for him to shove a fist between Yugyeom’s cackling lips, but he can’t muster the strength. This is not the day he envisioned. What other miseries does life have in store for him?

“You look fine,” Yugyeom says while fixing his mask in Youngjae’s wall-length mirror, the edges of his lips still twitching. 

“I look like Garfield had a sex change,” Youngjae growls in response. “I’m not going to Comic Con looking like this. I’d rather drown in a vat of boiling titanium than embarrass myself and the great Mr. Gibbons. Take Bambam instead.”

“Bambam said he’d come if I let him dress up as Princess Peach. Then he threw a fit because I told him Princess Peach isn’t a comic book character.”

“Take Jinyoung.”

Yugyeom whips around fast enough for Youngjae to see stars, face red and serious. “The only Iron Man in this household is me and me alone. Now suck up your whining and start purring, Garfield.”

“I’m older th-than you…” Youngjae grumbles sadly but doesn’t push it any further. He just quietly prepares for shunning by the entire community.

* * *

The layout is as grand as the pictures he’d seen last year. Even the carpeting is stitched with outrageous colors and catch phrases. Youngjae doesn’t know how to express the nerves wriggling through him at the thought that he’ll soon be rubbing shoulders with some of the best cosplayers of his generation. His eyes snag and revert at every bulge of fantastic color that passes him.

Hellboy and his steampunk aura fill up an entire booth as girls swarm him and grope his fiery muscles to their little pixie hearts’ content.

Iron Man, to Yugyeom’s large dismay and undeniable admiration, is signing posters at a booth near the door as more fans scurry in line to get their chance at him. Youngjae is tempted to join the quickly growing queue. He probably would’ve if Yugyeom hadn’t tugged him in the opposite direction, bemoaning his cheap costume, aiming maledictions at the wrinkly shop owner who had “lured” Yugyeom into buying her “knock-off shit”. In truth, it was Yugyeom who’d tracked the woman down for her rare pieces and pined for it. But, Youngjae doesn’t cut into Yugyeom’s self-pitying monologue/rant for fear that he’ll be the next target. 

After some aimless roaming and gawking Yugyeom suggests they split up, take pictures, and meet back in a few hours for lunch. Youngjae is all for it. Despite their shared love for comics, Yugyeom has, how might he say this, peculiar tastes? His choice of comics come into direct conflict with his costume of the most standardized superhero of all time, maybe including Batman, Spiderman, and Superman. Point being, Youngjae can go on his own with his trusty notebook and fanboy mode on. 

Some people give Youngjae strange looks and others stare really hard like they’re trying to decipher what his costume is. The teen is deeply embarrassed by this point, but he keeps slugging through the hordes of cosplayers and adoring fans so he can get signed off by some of his favorites and escape somewhere to cry out his agony. 

“Excuse me,” a voice says.

Youngjae turns around and his breathing falters, lungs shiver at the sight of Laurie Jupiter. Her buttercup dress and ginger wig is astonishingly meticulous in the shades, even the ends of her hair are bumped in likeness fashion. Youngjae immediately shrinks into his puny character. 

“Yes?” Youngjae looks up nervously.

“Do you want to take a picture with us?” she asks, voice sweetly lilting and rich in elegance.

As if responding to Youngjae’s slight head tilt in confusion she steps aside and motions to the greatest thing Youngjae has ever witnessed with his two own eyes. The entire roster of Watchmen is huddled near a yellow and black themed booth, arms thrown around each other in camaraderie and joy. Youngjae gulps, eyes flickering between the group and this girl with her welcoming smile. He doesn’t know if she’s inviting him because he looks like the lonely loser he is standing in the midst of everyone else or if she recognizes him to be their grotesquely misinterpreted pet. He prays it’s the former because he wouldn’t be able to bare the shame of the latter.

Youngjae quietly declines. Laurie shrugs her shoulders and smiles graciously as if to say ‘that’s fine’ and jogs back over to the booth where fans dressed way better than Youngjae have gathered to get pictures and such. If Youngjae wasn’t feeling like total crap a few minutes ago, he is now. He runs in the direction of the nearest bathroom and locks himself in there for thirty minutes, wallowing in pity and solitude. 

A solid knock explodes in the cramped toilet. 

Youngjae sniffs away the last of his bitter tears and stands up, furiously swiping his cheeks to rid them of moist trails. As much as he dreads it he has to look in the mirror to straighten his jumpsuit, admonishing the color that arrived way more orange than the orange-red he had in mind when ordering it. His ears are rounder opposed to the sharp point that defines Bubastis as a wildcat. Even the stripes are sloppily drawn. How does someone fuck up stripes?

“My bladder is going to burst,” someone says loudly on the other side of the door. Youngjae opens the door and blows past the stranger in favor of finding a nice bench to sulk on until Yugyeom texts him to meet for lunch. 

Sneakers covered in green hay stomp onto the carpet just beyond Youngjae’s orange shoes. He straightens up intending to look the stranger in his face, but the teen’s eyes are distracted by the straw looking stuff plastered to his brown jumpsuit. Black fingernails and purposely drawn vines grab Youngjae’s attention. His stomach pools with warmth at the thought. He finishes his appraisal by staring directly into the man’s face. His cheeks are painted green and his eyes are accentuated by smudges of charcoal beneath him. 

He even has green stuff in his hair. Youngjae grins at the attention to detail.

“Nice costume.” Youngjae smiles as the man claims the space next to him. “I’m Youngjae.”

“Jackson,” the man responds with a grin of his own, and his eyebrows hike in pleasant surprise. “You know it?”

“My dad used to work for a printing company. He would buy the freshest comics before they even hit the shelves. Swamp Thing didn’t sell well in our part of town. The kids in my class were all into Watchmen.” Youngjae raises his arms to gesture at his sad attempt with a sheepish laugh. “I was, too, still am. But, I didn’t want to disappoint him by breaking the news that I wasn’t that interested in it. So I ended up reading through all of them anyway.”

Jackson smiles wider. “Everyone thinks I’m Grassman.”

Youngjae nearly chokes on his amusement and wonder. “That’s not even a thing.”

“Shhh!” Jackson presses a mutant finger to his pink lips firmly. “Don’t tell anyone that!”

The laughter bubbles up and out of Youngjae before he has time to care about how shamelessly loud he’s being. Jackson laughs along with him, eyes slanted in delight and mouth parted in a hyena laugh that throws Youngjae into another round of giggling until he’s spent and breathless.

“Wanna walk around with me?” Jackson stands, staring back at Youngjae with raised brows and a pleasant smile. Youngjae stuffs his buzzing phone into a pocket of the jumpsuit and nods vigorously. 

 

* * *

By the time Yugyeom has exhausted Youngjae’s message inbox, the latter sees his friend trudging towards where Jackson and him are having their fortunes read by an alien from Doctor Who. His mask is crooked and he doesn’t look happy at all. Youngjae is only slightly terrified as Jackson is smiling brightly next to him, palm exposed as they both giggle at the claw tracing paths on the man’s hand. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Yugyeom puffs and plops down next to Youngjae on the stiff settee.

“Sightseeing,” Youngjae says with a contained grin. He exchanges glances with Jackson like he’s just revealed some great inside joke between the two of them. 

“Well, can you and Grass Man hurry up? I’m starving,” Yugyeom whines. Youngjae bites his lip as another spell of laughter threatens to befall him. But, it abruptly stops when Yugyeom begins moaning about how he just wishes Youngjae and his boyfriend would get on with their date so he can eat some damn food. At that, Youngjae thanks the friendly alien in a rush and grabs Jackson’s wrist to pull him up all in attempt to shut Yugyeom the hell up. 

The three of them leave the multiplex and go to the pizza place directly across the street. They occupy all of the seats at the small counter and order some slices. Youngjae can feel that his ears are still red and he does his best to arrange his headband so that it smothers them. After some explanation on account of Yugyeom’s deep confusion the teen exclaims, “You’re telling me there is a comic about a mutant tree who saves the world?

 

Jackson nods. “Essentially.”

“Lies.” Yugyeom shakes his head. “All lies. That’s literally the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. There’s no way DC would make something that stupid.” Yugyeom seems to cringe at the idea.

“Hey.” Jackson turns in his stool, eyebrows pinched and frowning a little. “Watch it, kid. A classic is still a classic. Even if it’s a little cheesy.”

“You watch it, gramps,” Yugyeom snaps. 

“Okay, okay.” Youngjae places his hand flat on Jackson’s puffing chest and flicks Yugyeom on his wide forehead simultaneously. “No need to fight.”

The both of them deflate.

“We all know Watchmen is one of the greatest comics ever written.”

That plunges them into a heated analysis; Yugyeom passionately reciting his weird stuff and Jackson cutting in frequently to remind him that disrespect of the classics is done by narrow-minded, new age geeks brainwashed by the “devolution of the sci-fi genre”.

Needless the say, they nearly get kicked out before their pizza reaches the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> just a fill for 7fics about nerdbottom Youngjae and his right-hand dork Jackson. plus a whiny gyeom. enjoy! ^^


End file.
